Ethereal Kingdom
by Amaya Naru
Summary: a vampire girl born by mortal and taken into the Vampire Coven's and the Demon Clan's


Ethereal Kingdom

Calling

When night is calling  
could you resist?  
Resist the power  
that is calling?  
Say no  
to what your soul is waiting for?  
Refuse  
although your heart seems to break?  
Ignore the feeling  
that darkness brings?  
Stop refusing!  
Answer the call!  
Go out in the night!  
Maybe you´ll become  
what you wish for.  
Vampires are waiting...

Queen Selene

This is a story about the Vampire Covens and the Demon Clans of the land of Romania.

As well as a young vampire girl named Amaya Naru. How do I know this story? You ask? Well that is because I am Amaya Naru, and this my my story, written in my blood, in my journal.

"So…cold…wait what am I talking about? I'm a vampire…I'm not suppose to feel the coldness of winter…am I?" Amaya asked her self out loud. As she pulled her thin shawl closer to her body. "Why didn't I pack any wormer clothes?" Amaya asked her self again.

_***Flashback***_

"_That thing is just going to bring us more trouble!" came a harsh whisper of a young male._

"_That's not true! How do you know?" came a soft whisper of an elderly male._

"_You're to soft on that creature! Ever since it was born, we've had nothing but trouble follow us! All of those deaths in all of those villages we passed trough! And I won't put up with it any longer! 18 years we put up with it! But no more!" came the whisper of the first male again._

"_Amaya is not a creature, she is apart of this family! She was born into this family, and you will address her as such…and as for those deaths, we can't not blame her, it is true that she is not human, but she has emotions like the rest of us, and that makes her human enough for me." The elder spoke again._

"_She is not __**human!**__ She is a filthy vampire! How long do u plan on keeping her? Til she's killed us all? I say we get rid of her! Kill her! Then we're safe!" the first male said._

_All with in the meeting tent did not notice that the girl they were talking about was outside the tent, she had come to the meeting in her parents place, for they were tending to her new baby sister __Ernestine, now don't get Amaya wrong, she loves her baby sister, she always wanted a younger sibling, and she not she got one. She new how tried her parents were from looking after Ernestine, that's why Amaya did all she could to help out._

_Amaya always new that she was different from everyone else, she was white as a ghost, while everyone else had a slight pinkish colouring to their skin. And it was true, since she was born, trouble had followed everywhere she went. All of the towns she passed through with her people, there would be strange deaths had occurred in the towns. All the deaths were that the victims had two puncture marks somewhere on their bodies and drained of their blood to some degree._

_Amaya also new of the hateful glares she got from her people, but the Elders and her parents. But to actually hear that she was hated, was different. It hurt more than the glares._

_That was when Amaya ran from the tent and into the forest with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; her family and her people will be better off with out her, and safer without her around._

_***End Flashback***_

As Amaya remembered what happened earlier that night, she couldn't help as her tears slid down her face as her heart broke again as the thought of never seen her family ever again crossed her mind. She would never get to tell her parents that she loved them everyday, and she would never get to watch her sister grow up. That was when Amaya had collapsed under a tree and cried herself to sleep. Not noticing that she was being watched by someone in said tree she was asleep under.

'Why is someone so young and beautiful crying?…maybe she's lost.' The owner of said eyes thought, as he watched the strange female sleep with sorrow etched on her face.

AN: the poem is not mine, it belons to Queen Selene on imvu as will some of the characters with in this story. feel free to review if you wish. and sadly, i do not own the Inuyasha chararcters, but in my head i do...THANK THE VAMPIRE GODDESS FOR DREAMS!!! haha


End file.
